


a rose or two just for you

by satokeigo



Series: drabbles and whatnot [2]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, idk thats kinda it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satokeigo/pseuds/satokeigo
Summary: drabble based on the following 3 words:-flowershop- classmates- love
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Series: drabbles and whatnot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709209
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	a rose or two just for you

It wasn't that Ren was scared of the dark because really, he wasn't. That didn’t mean he liked the blindfold tied neatly around his eyes, forcing him to stumble around blindly, either. That was the horrifying part. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” He asked, cautiously taking one step after the other, squeezing on the hand he was holding even tighter than before.

“ _Yes_ , Ren, quit being a baby! I’ve got you.” His boyfriend responded, though the stumble Ren took immediately after made him doubtful.

Takumi was up to one of his antics again, and it probably had come at the absolute worst time. The pair had been studying for finals together in their dorm, as they had mostly the same courses with shared professors. However it wasn’t easy, in fact, Ren was really struggling to grasp the material. It wasn’t that it didn’t make sense, he had a solid B+ in the specific course they had been studying for, but he wanted to do well enough on the exam to bring himself to an A-, and that takes work. So much so, that he’d locked himself in his room for the past week just studying for everything, and it was safe to say he’d been irritable and snappish lately, which was very unfortunate for his lovely boyfriend.

Ren would always apologize after every undeserving crude remark, but still, he felt terrible, and eventually the two would just study in silence instead. Which, Takumi suddenly broke by saying he had an idea and needed Ren to stay in the dorm for an hour and then follow Takumi with a blindfold on once the hour was done.

And here they were.

”Takumi, where are we going? You haven’t said.” Ren pried again, trying extremely hard to see something, anything. They had gotten into Takumi’s car and taken a short drive and were outside again, walking on the sidewalk. It was night time, hell it was sometime around 9, so where could they possibly be going?

“I’m kidnapping you.” Takumi responded in a dead serious voice, then immediately giggling after, sending butterflies aloft within Ren.

”You’re hilarious.” The silver haired boy mumbled with a smile, rolling his eyes fondly, even if his lover couldn’t see.

It wasn’t for another couple minutes that Ren couldn’t take it any longer. “Okay, look, Takumi, I know you wanna have fun and stuff but we really should be study-“

”But we’re almost there!”

”Please, babe, I really need to ace this test-“

”I know I know but just-“

Now he was sort maybe getting a bit annoyed again. He knew his boyfriend meant well but they were wasting precious time. “ _Takumi_ ,” he started again, this time serious, his usual cheerful tone fine, “enough, let go of me.”

“ _Fine!_ ” Suddenly Ren crashed right into his boyfriend, their hands unlinking. “Take your blindfold off then.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ren reached up and untied the piece of cloth from around his head. It took a moment for his eyes to readjust to seeing, but he was filled with confusion when he saw where they were. “Your parent’s flower shop? What are we-“ He cut himself off when he saw the look of sadness across Takumi’s face. Oh, he fucked up again, didn’t he? 

“I-I was just- I was going to surprise you with something stupid. I’m sorry.” Takumi mumbled, head down. “But uh, don’t worry about it anymore. Just... just head back to the dorm, I-I gotta clean it up.” Ren could see his eyes glimmering with tears and he felt a pang in his heart.

Takumi turned to leave, but Ren grabbed his wrist gently before he could.

”Wait.” He started, his words dripping with guilt. “No, Takumi, _I’m_ sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten upset.” A sigh left his lips, and then a small apologetic smile. “I want to see it, I do. I’m sorry for making you think otherwise. But on one condition.”

”What?” Takumi asked, finally looking up.

”I want to see that smile of yours first.” Ren replies, pulling his boyfriend close. 

Takumi just rolled his eyes, though already there was a hint of his signature smirk forming. “You’re so lame.”

”C’mon now, where’s that beautiful smile I love?” He teased, hands creeping up along Takumi’s torso. “Where is it?” Before the younger could do anything to escape, Ren was already tickling him, peppering his face with kisses. He’d kiss every mole if he could.

Takumi’s laughter filled the air, and if Ren could hear that sound forever he would. As quick as it came their sour mood was gone.

”R-Ren! Okay! Look I’m smiling, now quit it!” He begged, showing Ren his best grin.

”There it is.” The older replied, planting a kiss on Takumi’s grin that made both their hearts swoon. “Now, what did you want to show me?”

“Oh!” Takumi grabbed Ren’s hand again, pulling him to the door of the flower shop. “Okay ready... open!” He grabbed his key and unlocked the door, shoving Ren inside the dark room.

”Babe, I can’t see-“

The lights came alive, and Ren’s jaw dropped. 

The usual shop decor was altered to instead allow a big central space area, as all display tables had been pushed against the walls. On the floor was a bunch of fluffy blankets and pillows, a basket full of sweet pastries, a bottle of wine, and coincidentally, their laptop and textbooks. Not only that, but each and every flower that was out was either pink, red, or white, though laid carefully on the ground were pink gerbera lilies and green chrysanthemums, the two flowers they had gifted each other on their first date.

”Suprise! I thought, um,” Takumi got shy again, as he does, “I thought maybe a change of scenery would help you study a bit better. It’s just- you’ve been so stressed lately and I felt like you deserve something nice. Even if we still study.”

Ren turned around to face him. “I don’t deserve you.” He suddenly blurred out, overcome with so much adoration. “I’m so lucky. I’m so- Fuck, I've been so awful to you lately and this is how I’m repaid - I don’t-“ He was at a loss for words. Ren flopped onto the comforter on the floor, sighing at how soft it was. 

“So you like it?”   
  


“Like it? Takumi, I love it. I love _you_. I love you so so much, c’mere.” He opened his arms.

Takumi beamed, very clearly happy that his boyfriend was please. He ran into Ren’s arms, flopping onto the comfetor as well, nuzzling his face into the older man’s collar. “I love you too, Ren, so much.” He said, leaning up to press a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I just want you happy again.”

Ren presses a kiss to the top of Takumi’s head, holding him tightly. He reached over and grabbed a rose from one of the dozens of bouquets that filled the room, and offered it to Takumi.

“Baby, I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the cutest person on the planet @takumichuu on twt <3 letii I love u and I hope u love this as much as i love u!
> 
> follow me on twitter if you guys haven't! @mugendies


End file.
